House Ashwood
by vampirediariesoriginals
Summary: House Ashwood has sworn fealty to House Stark for a thousand years. Now watch as they enter the Game of Thrones. For you win or you die. There is no middle ground.
1. Chapter 1

_Elayne _born_259__ (39) Played by Essie Davis _

_Ellisha born__ 281 __(17) Played by Gaia Weiss_

_Alyssa born__ 282 __(16) Played by Suki Waterhouse_

_Ilyana born__ 289 __(9) Played by Freya Allan_

_Markas born__ 258 __(40) Played by Gerard Butler_

_Darren born__ 279 __(19) Played by Daniel Sharman_

_Aden born__ 281 __(17) Played by Toby Regbo_

_Ethan__ born 284 __(14) Played by Timothy Innes_

_Jaremy born__ 286 __(12) Played by Spencer Macpherson _

_Rolan born__ 292 __(6) Played by Sam Taylor Buck _

_House: Ashwood _

_Seat: Ashwood Motte- A sprawling motte and bailey. Ashwood Motte's several stone towers connect the ironwood palisades. Tall windows are scattered along the large circular keep atop the mount. A huge gate with large Wierwood doors, three separate drawbridges, and strong defenses guard the only entrance to the castle built at the edges of the Ash Grove. Located between the Wolfswood and Sea Dragon Point. Approximately three hundred miles from Winterfell. _

_Sigil: Three Garnet Ash Leaves Across a Black Field_

_Words: Bound by Blood_


	2. Chapter 2

_Markas_

_Sitting in my solar looking down at the bloodstained cloth gripped in my hand I could not help but be filled with dread._

_Standing up I throw the cloth into the burning hearth and walked over to the window looking out onto the courtyard._

_Looking out onto the courtyard I see my sons Darren and Aden practicing their sword play while Ethan and Jaremy are practicing with their archery under the guidance of the master-at-arms Ser Jaran Spyre and young Rolan sitting on a bench watching his brothers in awe and excitement._

_I look up and across the courtyard into the window and see my wife Elayne in her own solar teaching our daughters Ellisha, Alyssa, and Ilyana to sow._

_A smile tugs on my lips as I stare at my wife and the children we brought into this world._

_A coughing fit takes me suddenly and when I remove my hand when it subsides it is covered in blood and the dread sets back in._

_After cleaning the blood from my hand I sit down at my desk and contemplate the future of my children._

_Darren, my heir, will inherit Ashwood Motte and the title of Lord Ashwood._

_Aden has expressed dreams of becoming a knight of the Kingsguard so perhaps King Robert Baratheon will allow him to squire for a member of the Kingsguard to get some experience and see if this is truly the path he wishes to take._

_Rolan, my youngest, will be betrothed to Lyanna Mormont and become Lord of Bear Island._

_As for my other children I have plans for them but first I will have to discuss those plans with my liege lord the honorable Lord Eddard Stark to ensure their future is secure. _

_A knock at the door stirred me from my musings and I looked up._

"_Enter." I say._

_The door opens and an aging old man that is Maester Lucas walks in._

"_Pardon me my lord, but this could not wait. A raven from King's Landing just arrived bringing grave news my lord." Maester Lucas said to me._

"_Let me see it." I said to Maester Lucas._

_Maester Lucas pulls a scroll from his sleeve and hands it to me and I read what was on it._

"_This is grave news. The Hand of the King Jon Arryn is dead and the King himself is riding to Winterfell with his party." I said to Maester Lucas._

"_Grave news indeed my lord. How shall you respond?" Maester Lucas asked me._

"_Send a raven to Winterfell telling Lord Stark that my family and I will be coming to Winterfell to greet the King on his arrival. Tell him that there is much for us to discuss about the future of our two houses. Also tell him that I grieve over Jon Arryn's death just the same as him. Send another raven to King's Landing telling the King that I shall meet him at Winterfell and grieve for Jon Arryn as he does." I said to Maester Lucas._

"_Very good my lord. I remember that you, Lord Stark, and King Robert were fostered by Jon Arryn at the Eyrie as boys. He was like a second father to you all. It would do you all some good to come together and grieve over your loss." Maester Lucas said to me._

"_Thank you, Maester Lucas. That will be all." I said to Maester Lucas._

"_Of course my lord. I'll take my leave." Maester Lucas said to me._

_Maester Lucas walks out of my solar and once the door closed behind him I stared into the hearth reminiscing of days long gone._


	3. Chapter 3

_Alyssa_

_When_ F_ather announced that we would all be traveling to Winterfell to meet with House Stark and greet the King and his party when he arrives together I was so excited._

_The journey was nearly a week long but as I rode in the wheelhouse with Mother, Ellisha, Ilyana, and Rolan while father, Aden, Ethan, and Jaremy rode on horseback with a small number of our household guards I saw sights I've never seen before and it was all breath taking._

_Father had determined that since Darren had seen his nineteenth nameday he was old enough to be left behind and act as Lord of Ashwood Motte while he was away. I personally think that Father is testing Darren to see if he has what it takes to be Lord of Ashwood Motte._

_On the day we arrived in front of Winterfell mother had stopped her needlework and looked at all of us inside the wheelhouse._

"_Now I want you all to be on your best behavior while we're here at Winterfell. The Starks are our liege lords and ladies and you will show them the respect they are due. I will not have any of you bringing shame to our house, is that understood?" Mother asked us sternly._

_Mother has told us this many times through out our journey that it has become tiresome but we all agreed to behave ourselves during our stay at Winterfell for what seemed like the hundredth time just to placate her nonetheless._

_Mother must of noticed how tired we were of having her saying the same thing over and again because she smiled at us and touched all of our cheeks tenderly._

"_I know I must seem like a nag, but I want you all to understand how important this is. When your father meets with Lord Stark all of your futures are at stake." Mother said to us earnestly._

"_Does Father intend for us to marry Lord Stark's children?" Ellisha asked Mother._

"_If the Gods be good, perhaps, darling." Mother said to Ellisha._

"_But who will marry into House Stark and to whom?" I asked Mother._

"_Your father has discussed his intentions with me, but I will say nothing more until he has spoken with Lord Stark." Mother said to us._

_The gates to Winterfell opened and Father, Aden, Ethan, Jaremy, and our household guards entered first followed by the wheelhouse._

_I looked out the window and took a glimpse of Winterfell for the first time and it took my breath away. _

_The wheelhouse came to a stop and I saw Father dismount from his horse and walk towards to the wheelhouse to open the door to let us out._

_Mother exited the wheelhouse first with Rolan holding her hand and then Ellisha exited followed by Ilyana and me._

_Once outside in the courtyard of Winterfell we all lined up. Father was first in line followed by Aden, Ellisha, me, Ethan, Jaremy, and Rolan while our household guards behind us._

_Pulling his sword Ash out of its sheath Father plunged it into ground and got down on one knee._

_Seeing this Aden, Ethan, Jaremy, and our household guards did the same thing with their own swords and got down on one knee while Mother, Ellisha, Ilyana, Rolan, and I bowed low. _

_"My Lords and Ladies Starks, House Ashwood stands with you faithfully from this day and to our last. Now and Always." Father said to the Starks._

_"Rise. There is no need for such formalities." Lord Eddard Stark said to us._

_We rose and for the first time I was able to take in the Starks. They stood in a line similar to ours. Lord Eddard stood first followed by his wife Catelyn, his eldest son an heir Robb, his eldest daughter Sansa, his younger daughter Arya, his son Bran, and his youngest son Rickon._

_Behind them stood their household which included his bastard son Jon Snow and his ward Theon Greyjoy._

_After sheathing his sword Father and Lord Eddard walked up to each other and embraced in a great big hug._

_"It's so good to see you Markas. It's been far too long."Lord Eddard said to Father._

"Aye. Nine years. I'd like to introduce you to my family. You remember my wife Elayne." Father said to Lord Eddard gesturing towards Mother.

Mother walked up to Lord Eddard and curtsied.

"My Lord and Lady." Mother said to Lord and Lady Stark.

"My sons Aden, Ethan, Jaremy, and Rolan. And my daughters Ellisha, Alyssa, and Ilyana." Father said gesturing to each of us.

We each bowed or curtsied.

"You have a fine family Markas. Please come in and make yourselves at home. We'll talk later once you're all settled in." Lord Eddard said to us.

"Thank you, my lord." Father said to Lord Eddard.

Lady Catelyn stepped forward.

"Follow me. I'll show you to your chambers." Lady Catelyn said to us.

"That is very kind of you, my lady." Mother said to Lady Catelyn.

We followed Lady Catelyn into the castle and she showed us around the Great Hall and the Great Keep and then finally to our chambers to freshen up for the feast that evening.


	4. Chapter 4

Up Date

I will be deleting this story in 24 hours.


End file.
